Symbiosis
by Enna York
Summary: Hana had just adjusted to her new life in Japan after tragedy had struck her family, but tragedy strikes again when she finds herself infected with a parasite. While learning how to cope with a parasite in her, Fumio another parasite takes interest in her as a test subject. Hana finds herself learning how to be a parasite while Fumio learns how to be human.


Hana sighed, if she were asked she'd lie right now and say it was just the heat, the summer heat had gotten to her and was simply wearing her out, but that would only make her situation worse right now. Her life spiraled out of control too fast for her and now she was living a life of lies, not because she wanted to but because she had to.

She missed her home, she missed her parents and her old friends but she'd had no choice. Her parents just died out of nowhere, a freak accident leaving her and her small little brother orphaned, she couldn't stay at home staying there would only remind her every day and every hour and every minute of everything she'd lost.

She decided to track down her father's grandparents who still lived in Japan and had used the money she'd inherited to fly all the way down to Japan to find that they had died only a month before she'd come down. Her mother's parents were already dead and she had no uncles or aunts to turn to. She turned to the one person she could, her online boyfriend who lived in Japan.

She lied to him telling him her parents were letting her come down to see him and letting her have her final year in high school in Japan, her father's home country. He was ecstatic to hear the news and excited, she took a plane down to meet him and he greeted her and her brother warmly at the airport. She felt horrible for using him but could find no other way around it, she'd tell him eventually she was planning on it soon she just had to find the time and work up the nerve to do so.

He lived alone, having finished high school welcoming her to his apartment. He helped her into getting into a high school and helping her find a part time job. Hana spoke relatively good Japanese but she was still so lost in all the changes from what she was used to.

The apartment was so small from what she was used to, she'd always lived in a big house. Her parents were always there, they were so kind and loving. She was now reduced to one small crowded room shared with two others.

However, Hana was always a practical thinker, she did what she had to do, so she adjusted quickly to living in such a confined space. She, her brother and her boyfriend slept together at night in a confused tangle of arms and legs everywhere. Because of the heat they had a fan on and the window open trying to get the room as cool as possible.

Moonlight streamed in through the window lighting up the tiny room, Hana rolled over to look at every one's sleeping faces, only for her boyfriend's eyes to slowly open, "I thought you were awake." He stated.

They'd met when they were children and she was visiting her Grandparents remaining as pen pals for the longest time. They soon switched to talking through the internet when they got older, finding they shared many of the same interests and on holidays when they could they'd met and sometimes would meet randomly. It was one of those random encounters that was the turning point in their relationship as friends, it was at a convention they were both dressed up and at first didn't recognize one another in their costumes.

Thinking they were total strangers they talked and chatted eagerly with one another getting to know one another both admitted they had a crush on each other without knowing who it was they were speaking to. Upon removing their masks and finding out their identities they laughed it off and decided to be a couple.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." She whispered back.

"Hmm..." he responded seeming lost in his thoughts.

"It's this heat… it's so ridiculously hot." Hana explained lying once again.

Her boyfriend sighed, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you Hana… something I've been holding onto for a long time and I think I should tell you… I know what happened to your parents. I know why you're here, I know you can't go home right now." He admitted to her.

She took in a sharp breath, she was no longer hot, in fact she was ice cold now. Her body locked in fear, was this his way of kicking her out, of telling her to leave? He sighed again closing his eyes, "I know you lied, and I think I understand. I lost my own mom when I was little... and talking about it was really hard. I'm sure you only lied to protect me, I know you told Miyamura that you were planning on going back home once school finished so you wouldn't be a bother to me."

"But what I'm trying to say is… is that you can stay. I don't care if you stay-no that's a lie I really want you to stay. I know I'm poor and I can't provide well for us, I'm only a grocery store manager but…" he trailed off his hand clenching at his heart a blush spreading on his cheeks.

Hana smiled, "We'll be poor together then." She reassured him gently holding his hand that released its grip on his shirt to hold her hand back, "It's not that bad as long as we have each other."

He smiled back, "So, when you finish school this year I was thinking that we'd get married."

"B-but your dad!" Hana exclaimed in a whisper trying not to wake her brother.

He shrugged, "Look I love you and nothing will ever change that so let's forget about what everyone else thinks and just do this." He answered her. She nodded smiling to him, the evening had turned out surprisingly well _… it looks like I won't have to lie any longer_ she thought cheerfully as they drifted into sleep together.

…

Hana was awoken by her brother screaming in terror, "It's a snake! A snake! It crawled into his head! Hana wake up!" he shrieked shaking her, she jumped awake grabbing her brother.

"What? What is it?!" she demanded of him as he sobbed and screamed incoherently.

"I-I saw it! A snake crawled into his ear it's eating his brain!" her brother screamed burrowing his head into her neck and pointing behind him to Mamoru.

Hana laughed not believing her brother, "Now, now it's just a bad dream. Look at … he's perfectly fi-" she started shifting her brother to look at her boyfriend and froze staring in terror. There was blood, it was coming out of his ear, it was all over the bed around his head, his body then started to jerk and shift.

"Wh-what the hell." She whispered backing away and clutching her brother to herself, "I-I have to call an ambulance." She stated in fear getting to her feet and rushing for the phone.

"No Hana! Don't leave me there's another snake!" her brother screamed she turned and there was a creature on the floor slithering to her brother.

"What the hell!" she yelled jumping for her brother as the thing leapt at him going for his face. She shielded him as best as she could as the odd snake like creature flew at her. It landed on her arm and started to bury it's way in.

She screamed in terror and backed away to the kitchen area to grab the knife, it was crawling up her arm. "Wh-what the hell is this?" she asked watching the thing just below her skin shift and crawl around worming its way up, "Get the hell out of my arm!" she yelled in terror slashing at it trying to stop it or cut it out. She finally pinned it down in her shoulder and was working her knife around it trying to carve it out of her arm, it had finally stopped moving but it was getting hard to see because of all the blood.

He brother sighed in relief, "Hana, Hana I think Mamoru's alright. He's getting to his feet." He stated and she looked up in relief as well to see him staggering around, blood still covering his ear and neck, "Mamoru hey are you alright?" her brother asked rushing forwards.

Suddenly Hana sensed something wrong in her gut, "No Rin don't!" she yelled and froze in horror watching Mamoru's face split into three segments. Her brother froze in terror as well, "Rin run!" she ordered him as long tentacle like appendages came out of what used to be Mamoru's head, "A-are those blades?" she whispered in horror watching the silver flash in the moonlight.

Faster than her eyes could watch one of the blades slashed out at her brother as he ran for her in fear, blood spurted, his eyes widened and he fell to the ground dead. Hana stared in shock and disbelief, "What the hell kind of dream is this?!" she screamed.

The thing then turned on her, her body locked in fright unable to move, suddenly her right arm moved of its' own accord. "What the?" she asked as it swung out throwing her out of the way of the attack. It suddenly elongated resembling the tentacles spewing from Mamoru, she watched in petrified as the tentacles swung out at each other slicing and slashing.

Until suddenly her own found it's mark plunging into Mamoru's heart. His body froze and jerked, the movement reminded Hana of a fish out of water. It fell back and shriveled up, she knew it was dead. Her legs gave out from under her then from exhaustion and fear.

She collapsed against the wall behind her staring at the blood that was everywhere, the entire room, herself included covered in it. She succumbed to the fear and exhaustion and passed out.

Author's Rambling Space

First chapter is a bit dark, but it won't all be like this it gets lighter and happier I swear! I know I put Hana's parasite in her arm but it was really the only practical place I could think of for combat, however her personality and whole story is very much different than Shinichi's story.

Characters of the anime will be making minor appearances, if any appearance and will play very insignificant roles in this story. I was extremely hooked on the series and super interested in it and couldn't help but want to paly around with the universe!

Thank you so much for reading! I don't own the aeries or the characters!


End file.
